Another Russian Adventure
by I Hide My Pain Behind A Smile
Summary: Rose saves Dimitri in the caves and they go to Russia to tell Dimitri's family of their love and how Rose saved his life. i now there's alot of these going around but i thought i'd make my own version. UP FOR ADOPTION, mistake noted.
1. Lissa, HURRY UP!

"Lissa" I shouted up the stairs "we have to go" I was practically jumping up and down with excitement, I was finally going to meet Dimitri's family.

"Coming" she shouted back excitement running through the bond.

I squealed with excitement, Something I've never done.

Warm, strong arms wrapped around me from behind "that is the cutest thing I've ever heard" came a voice with the most wonderful Russian accent that I knew only too well.

I twirled around to face him "and you're the most wonderful man I've ever meet and I can't believe your mine" I smiled up at him and he smiled back.

He planted a kiss on my lips and smiled wider "You shouldn't be mine but I'm bloody happy you are, I can't believe I found the love of my life in you, when I first meant you I thought you were a total brat but then I saw you for the first time in one of our session's, I saw a girl so determent to guard her best friend, had a wild side and most of all was very, very loyal and had so much room to love but there was something else, I thought of it for weeks I finally realized one day, deep, very deep Strength and I realized just how much a fell in love with you and I couldn't stop myself, I had fell in too deep to stop then" he chuckled looking at her with such Love.

"Dimitri" I murmured, "You have such a sweet heart" I leaned against his chest.

"And your my sweetheart" he smiled down at me.

"That's the cutest thing I've ever heard" Lissa said from the stairs.

I whipped around still in Dimitri's arms "Have you been listening?"

"All of it" she said smiling "come on or we'll be late" she chuckled and went into the garage, I followed slowly then bolted for the keys, "Sucker" I said to Dimitri wagging the keys into front of him, he made a grab but I was too quick and was in the car and starting it.

He got in beside me and Lissa got in the back, I drove out of the academy and to the gates and the guardian "What's up Alberta" I said to her.

"Belikov didn't get to the keys fast enough hayy" she chuckled.

I laughed too and she said "Have fun, Ozera, Ivashkov, Castile, Ranaldi have already left" she told us "Say hi to Olena for me and Dimitri lay off the safety stuff, the love of your life can do it for you while you hang with your family" she told me.

I smiled "will do Alberta, I'll turn into his overprotective self and he can turn into my wild, lazy, crazy eating personality" I chuckled and she joined in.

"Well have fun, Belikov, Princess, Rosemarie" she said my name wickedly with a similar smile.

"Again with the name" I whined and then smiled "Don't worry you'll all miss me, even good old Kirova but she won't tell us that, I better be off"

Alberta smiled "Good-bye then guys, have fun" she leaned in the window and gave me a kiss on the check, I gave her one back.

"Bye" I told her and she opened the gates.

I smiled at her sadly and drove through the gates, Dimitri grasped my knee as we drove away, I put my hand over his and smiled.

Lissa chatted away in the back seat about something (I think it was clothes) in til we got the airport and meat up with the other guys.

"Hayy" I said when we found them in the waiting area "You guys gonna have fun at court"

"Hopefully" Adrian told me "You gonna have fun in Russia"

"Definitely" I told him.

Me and Dimitri parted ways with the guys to get on our plane which arrived an hour earlier shortly after that I fell asleep on Dimitri shoulder when we got on the plane.

I woke leaning on Dimitri chest from his lap and sighed in content.

"Hello sleepily" he chuckled

"Hayy Comrade" I said snuggling closer into his chest and felt his strong arms wrap around me.

"You slept the whole way were landing in 5 minutes" he told me.

"Shit" I muttered getting up and stretching.

It was a little while before we landed when I asked Dimitri "Does your family know about us"

"No, I'm going to tell them about that and how you saved me in the caves" he told me smiling.

****FLASHBACK****

"Nooooo" I shouted fighting against my mother and Wes "Let me go" I hit Wes in the golden Zone and then punched my mother in the face they both let go.

I rushed forward, killing the Stigori at the sun line easily and going on to the one fighting Dimitri, I ripped my stake across his back and placed the tip on his neck "now your gonna die" I whispered in his ear, I snapped his neck and staked him "That's what you getting for fucking with my man" were the final growled words he heard.

I kneeled down beside Dimitri and looked at his neck and started crying, half angry and half sad.

"That fucking moron nearly ripped his throat out" I screamed.

I put my arms underneath him and picked him up, he wasn't that heavy and walked him out of the caves.

My mother and Wes were staring at me dumbfounded as I carried Dimitri past them heading toward the academy, now fighting back tears.

**** END OF FLASHBACK ****

We landed and as soon I was aloud of I bolted trying to get out of the plane first with Dimitri chuckling behind me.

We got our bags and found my old car that me and Sydney had used (she had lent it to us for our holiday, turns out she brought it)

The drive was long and I complained about that and that Dimitri I had crap country music on.

I grabbed my iPod and book before finding my page and putting 'Coming Home' by Ditty Dirty Money and Skylar Grey on and blacking out Dimitri's crap.

I held his hand the whole way and smiled every time he squeezed and I squeezed back.

He entered a little town that, I had to admit was pretty, he pulled up to an 2 story house that was the most beautiful out of all the street and town I had seen so far.


	2. The Belikova's

We'll get the bags later" he told me getting out of the car and going up to the door and knocking.

A girl about a year younger than me opened the door, she screamed and flung her arms around Dimitri who chuckled and hugged her back her feet dangling off the floor.

"Why are you screaming, Vikki" Dimitri asked, smiling as he set her down.

"You're really here, I can't believe your really here" she smiled and blushed looking down at her PJ's they were Elmo short shorts and A Elmo shirt, I smiled when she said "I'm under dressed"

Dimitri laughed "It's ok Vikki, we don't mind"

"We?" she questioned and then her eyes went wide in shock "Who's this, Dimka"

"This is Rose" Dimitri told her.

"Oh where are my manners, come in" she smiled and stood out of the door way, pulling me with him Dimitri went inside and squeezed my hand.

"Mama, we have visitor's" Vikki called and we followed her into the kitchen, were a lovely women was cleaning.

"Dimka" she whispered as she saw Dimitri, shock clear on her face "Viktoria go get your sister's and Grandmother"

She was looking at Dimitri like he was a ghost, he stepped forward and held out his arms "Mama" she hurried into his arms, crying "Dimka, more notice would be nice" he chuckled and I smiled.

The was footsteps thundering down the stairs, Vikki and 3 women came running into the kitchen, I stood to the side as they all hugged Dimitri and catched up while I stood in the corner like a guardian.

I smiled watching them made me notice how much I longed for a family, having my mother and father together or actually getting to meet him.

Dimitri looked back at me and noticed I was there again, "Oh sorry, I forgot about you" he said and I laughed, he looked back at his family, "Girls, is this my student Rosemarie Hathaway"

I glared at Dimitri making him laugh, "It's Rose" I told them.

"You're the Rose Hathaway" Vikki asked, eye popping out.

"Yes" I said certainly.

"The one that hid the princess for two years, had fought PSI hounds and Stigori and won, you're a legend, how many kills do you have" she babbled.

"134 and 21 to be added, why" I told her, they gasped, "What?" I asked.

"But your only 17" Olena said.

"18 tomorrow" I told them.

"Like it makes a difference" Dimitri muttered.

"Hayy" I punched him on the shoulder.

"Ow" he muttered rubbing he shoulder.

"You deserved it, Comrade" I told him.

"Again with the name" he whined.

"It's that or My Russian Jailer, chose" I told him.

"When did you come with that one" he asked.

"When you took me back to that hell hole" I told him, crossing me arms.

"You didn't seem to regret it the other night" he muttered, I slapped him across the back of his head and told him to shut up or I'd knock him on his ass again.

The girls were laughing at our torment session and Dimitri smiled at them, "see what I have to put up with everyday"

I glared and the girls laughed and I said, "Yer I have to put up with you every day as well and I have to put up with Lissa and Christian in the night, you think you have it hard" I muttered.

"No, I think Stan has a hard life" he told me.

I laughed, "Yer, he knows he gonna miss my smart-arse, wild child personality, personally I ant gonna miss him"

He swore in Russian and I smiled, "I won the bet, I gotta call Christian" I said wickedly.

"You must be bad you make him swear" Sonya told me.

I frowned, "I don't think there's a day he hasn't swore at me"

They laughed even Dimitri.


	3. What Brings You To Baia ?

Dimitri's PoV.

I laughed with the girls and smiled.

"So what brings you back to Baia" Karolina asked.

Rose's faced darkened over my shoulder, I looked up at her and squeezed her hand.

"Last week the school was attacked" I told them, "Rose and myself were first to know because of Rose's powers, she can sense when Stigori are close by, we were walking around the forest when she sensed them, I told her to run and tell the guardian's, she didn't want to leave me to fight by myself but eventually, she ran off and I fought them until Guardians came, Rose somehow got a stake and came with Christian Ozera to the battle grounds, he's a fire user, he would set all the Stigori on fire and we would stake them, when there were no more we gathered the bodies and found that the ones who had got away had took Moroi and Dhampir's" they gasped, Rose gripped my hand harder, "Rose was detriment to get them back, one of them had been her best friend, Eddie she had lost her other best friend earlier that year, Mason when they went to Spoklen and got captured by Stigori, Rose had killed those Stigori but Mason had died in the progress, Rose wasn't going to let the same happen to Eddie, so she went outside the wards and called upon the spirit of her friend Mason and he had told her where the Stigori were hiding with the victims, we shortly went out after them and reached the caves, we managed to get most people out live and if it wasn't for Rose, I wouldn't of been one of them, a Stigori bit me because for a split second I hesataised when I saw Yuri neck being snapped, Rose had already got out of the caves but had come back for me killing the remaining Stigori that stood on the sun line and going for the one that had attacked me, she killed him and well I don't know" I looked up at Rose, she continued, "The Stigori had taken a large chunk out of his neck, I carried him back to the Academy and he was in a coma for 3 days, I was so worried when Lissa healed him and he didn't wake up, I never left he side, I always stayed there, I knew he wouldn't leave me if I was in his place and now I'm called Guardian Belikov's Guardian Angel"

My family was crying, my mother looked at Rose, "Thank you, Rose for saving him"

Rose smiled, "I couldn't let him die I wouldn't let him die, I would of given my life for him to live"

"You're such a loyal person, Roza" I told her, my family agreed.

"No, I just fight for what I believe in" she told me.

I squeezed her hand, "Yes you do"

"Well I guess you are tired, you don't mind sharing a room, do you" Olena asked.

"Not at all, it's not the first time" I told her.

"Ok, it's your old room, Dimka" she told me.

"Thank you, Mama" I smiled, "Goodnight, girls" I stood and grabbed Rose's hand in lacing my fingers with hers, I smiled down at her and we went to get our bags.

"There's something going on between those two" Mother whispered to the girls as we left the kitchen.

"No duh" Vikki said, me and Rose chuckled.


	4. Training

Sorry for the big wait, my computer deleted all my stories, stupid thing, So I'm putting up to Chapters in case it does it again.

"Wake up, Rose" I said in her ear, my family watching.

"Shut the fuck up if you value your balls" she grumbled, putting a pillow over her face.

I laughed, "I do actually" I told her as my family laughed.

"Then go away or you won't have any" she threw her pillow at me.

"I'm too pretty for you to hurt" I put on Adrian's high voice.

"Holy shit Adrian's here" she said sarcasm dripping from every fibre of her voice.

She looked up at me with those lovely brown eyes, her hair was messy but it suited her.

"Seriously what's the time" she asked.

"Time for you to get up, we're going to train" I told her, she shot up practically bouncing with excitement, "I get to kick your arse again" she asked.

"Maybe, my family want to see you fight" I told her.

"Ok" she said hopping up and grabbing some clothes, going into the bathroom to get changed.

She came out shortly afterwards in a Red tank top and some camo shorts.

I smiled, "Not one day goes by that you don't amaze me"

She laughed and got on her tippy toes and kissed me, I smiled as we pulled back, "Still can't believe your mine"

"Still don't believe your mine" she told me, "I can't believe you love me either"

"Come on training starts when we get down stairs" I told her.

"Race ya" she asked.

"Your on" we shot down the stairs pushing and shoving intil we both got out in the backyard, "I win" she yelled.

"No way that was so me" I told her.

"No your strength, I'm speed" she told me.

"Why would I believe that" I told her.

"Because you love me" she told me.

"Fair point" I said, shaking my head, that's when I noticed my family behind me, giggling.

I looked back at them and Mother spoke up, "You guys are a funny couple"

I smiled grabbing Rose, "Talk about it"

"Dimitri, put me down" Rose yelled.

"Why should I do that" I asked.

"Same reason as last time" she told me, "I may be as small as one but I'm not a play toy"

I smiled setting her on the ground but holding her around her waist, "Yer, you are tiny aren't you"

"I don't even reach your shoulder" she told me.

"I know it hurts my neck looking down at you" I laughed.

"Imagine how I feel" she grumbled.

I laughed, "Training started 5 minutes ago"

She jumped out my arms and saluted me, "Beaming and ready to go, Comrade"

I shook my head, my family laughed.

I smiled down at Rose and got into position, she smiled at me as she got into position as well, we circled each other for a while until I lunged and she blocked my punch while swinging a leg and kicking me in the stomach quickly before getting into a fighting pose again. She smiled and threw a punch which hit my shoulder even though I made a move to get out of the way, I swinged a punch she caught my hand held my wrist and threw me over her shoulder before placing a hand on my heart when I was on the ground.

She held her hand out to help me up as my family gasped in surprise and clapped, "You just kicked his ass and handed it to him on a sliver palter, you were awesome" Viktoria told Rose.

Rose smiled down at me as she helped me up, "Told you one day that I would kick your ass" she smiled wider.


	5. Embrassing Childhood

I could tell my family loved Rose, they were always asking questions about what I was like back in Montana and why she had such a big appetite.

4 days after we arrived I found Rose with Karolina, Sonya and Viktoria in the lounge room laughing their heads off.

"Hayy, Comrade" Rose said trying to kept a straight face.

My sister's didn't last long intil they burst out laughing, Rose still held it in but had tears leaking out the corner's of her eyes.

"What are you girls up too" I asked.

"Just hearing some little fairy tales" Rose smiled.

"What sort of fairy tales"

"Just a certain Dimitri Belikov dressing up as a girl and marrying one of Karolina's..." she cracked up laughing, "Dolls"

I was mortified, I looked at Karolina, "You didn't?"

"Sorry I did" she laughed.

"Aww its ok" Rose told me, "I still love you even though you're married"

"We got divorced" I said in my defence.

She started laughing again, "Ohh it's ok Dimitri, I still love you"

"Maybe I should ask Lissa what you didn't when you were little"

Her laughter dried up quickly, "You wouldn't" she looked over the back of the Lounge chair at me.

"Oh how I would" I smiled, "Where's your phone" I asked and ran, she scrambled over the back of the couch, I grabbed her phone off the kitchen table she had a blackberry.

I looked for Lissa's number as she came in, I held the phone up and out of her reach, I dialled Lissa's number and put it on speaker phone.

"Hello, Lissa speaking" she answered.

"Hello Lissa, its Dimitri, I was wondering if you could tell me some embarrassing things about Rose's childhood" I asked.

"Ohh could I" she laughed.

"Dimitri give me the god damn phone" Rose shouted.

I walked away as Lissa started laughing, Rose grabbed my right ankle and I walked around the room, pulling her with me.

"Well in grade three she pretended to be a boy and went out with Camilla" Lissa told me.

"It was a dare" Rose called from the floor.

"She went out my Eddie and almost killed him by doing something I don't wanna mention"

"Again it was a Dare" Rose complained.

"I could go on all day" Lissa told me.

"Please do, I have nothing to do" I laughed.

"If you don't mind me asking two questions, why do you want to know and where is Rose"

"My sisters told Rose something really embarrassing from my childhood and I dragging her around the kitchen by my ankle"

Lissa laughed, "One really embarrassing thing was when she caught with Eddie by Alberta"

"Haha" I laughed.

Lissa kept rattling off a million different things that got Rose embarrassed.

"Sorry I have to go" Lissa said after a moment, "I'm having Dinner with Christian, bye"

"Thank you and Bye, Rose said so too" I told her.

"No Rose doesn't she says I'm gonna kill you Lissa" Rose shouted from the floor.

Lissa laughed and hung up and I smiled down at Rose, I handed her her phone and she climbed off the floor, "Bastard" she muttered.

My sisters were laughing from the door, Vik had a phone held up in her hand, "Recorded" she laughed.

"We should send that to Lissa" I laughed, Rose glared, "She'll show Adrian ohh wait that's good let's do it" she gave Vik the number and she sent it.

Lissa PoV.

I got a Video from some number I had never seen before, it seemed foreign.

I opened it and saw Dimitri dragging Rose around a kitchen while he was on the phone, I laughed and showed Christian.

He laughed with me, "We have to show the guys that"

I sent it to Eddie, Mia, Adrian and Jill.

I got replies from all of them:

Mia- OMG that's Hilarious, I gotta send this to everyone.

Jill- Ohh Haha, wow that's funny.

Eddie- WHAT THE HELL! Why was Dimitri talking about when me and Rose got caught by Alberta.

Adrian- That should have been me, .

I also got a text from Rose, "What the fuck, you sent it to everyone"


End file.
